Nothing is ever easy
by Chi No Magetsu
Summary: Everything is okay in the end. If its not okay, its not the end. And its always hard to watch the person you love love someone else. R&R alternate universe


**PLEASE READ ALL OF THIS!**

**Okay, first off...**

**1. Everyone IS GOING TO BE OOC, dun like..dun read.**

**2.NO FLAMES!**

**3. NO CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM-- It will be deleted or whatever**

**4. If you don't like the story for what ever reason DON'T REVIEW! Don't waste your time yelling at me for mistakes or whatever.**

**5. If I am to get a flame, all those who could be potential fans, blame the discontinueation of the story on the flamer.**

**6. The ages of most of the charas have been changed so they're all at a Jr.High age level.**

**7. I changed things yes. I have NOT however, changed the design of the charast...cept for Al. He's human.**

**8. ENJOY!**

AUTHORS NOTE: Everyone has a social class in this. You know, punk prep goth etc. ALSO! This entire thing will take place at my old school...my old town and what not. There are OOC's... but they aren't there for the FMA charas (of which I DO NOT OWN!).Unless some one wants me to make it as that. Deal with it.

CHAPTER ONE!

Golden eyes peered out the lightly tinted bus window. Most of the bus was silent, for the moment. Except the occasional chit chat of the more talkative ones. Blonde strands fell over the gold orbs obstructing their veiw. The boy groaned and moved his bangs from his eyes with his fingers. Afterward his hand flying down to cover his mouth as he yawned from lack of sleep.

"It should be a damned crime to get up this fucking early..." he heard from the seat behind him. He smiled slightly, reconizing the voice. He shook his head mumbling," Alex, Alex Alex.." a slight smile played on his lips.

"You called short stuff?" the girls head suddenly appeared next to him, black hair falling against the sides of her pale face and over her darkly outlined eyes, and over her thin framed galsses. Her lightly pink lips were curled into one of her classic smiles as she stared the boy down.

"I'm NOT short Alexia..." he snapped at her, groaning in the agony of being called short. He was still too tired really to do anything.

"Suuuure you're not Ed..." she placed a hand on his hair and ruffled the already nappy blonde locks.

"Alex...stop bugging Chibi-san(1)..." another familar voice.

Edward's eyes snapped open completely and he shot up and turned around.

Gold met silver as he connected gazes with the girl sitting next to Alexia, "Sooo...Erin...decided to come to school today?" he said coyly.

"Fuck off shorty..." the silver haired girl snapped. Her eyes were outlined more than Alexia's and rimmed in red. Her black covered lips were twisted into a scowl as she looked at him.

"Tch...look who's calling who short..." he leaned over the seat and pressed his index finger on the pale girl's forehead and pushed lightly.

"Take it off or I break it off." she glared.

Edward shrugged and sat back in his seat. Alexia suddenly appeared next to him. She leaned over and whispered softly in his ear: "Don't mind her...she's PMSing or something..." she snickered before jumping back into the other seat.

Moments later, just as the bus was passing the fence that was only at the opening of the school, the noise level suddenly grew dramatically. Edward knew what was next. Alexia wasn't a fan of noise, and wouldn't deal with the sudden climb in volume.

As if his thoughts were the cue, Alexia shot up into a standing postion and spun around in the seatthe best she could, "Shut the hell up!" she yelled and the others suddenly fell silent.

"Alexia! Sit down!" the bus driver growled turning on the loop into the bus circle infront of the school. The bus came to a halt and the door was swung open, in a blurr of swift movements everyone piled out of the bus.

Erin swung her black and silver back pack over her left shoulder and glanced over her shoulder at Ed, she paused walking and grabbedAlexia's arm, "Come on Chibi-san...let's go.." she said turning back and starting to walk again.

"Wow Erin...you're allowing him near you..." Alexia snickered, and her friend pushed her forcing her to stumble slightly before pushing back.

"Alexia...don't make me hurt you..." Erin gave a slight smirk, "Oh..and fork over the candy..." she held out her hand.

"No way!" Alexia laughed clutching her bag in her hands.

"Candy?" Edward asked, slightly confused. "Why the hell would you bring candy to school?"

Both girls looked over at him, "To bribe the preps to stay the hell away from our table..." Alexia joked. "It's for us **all.**" she threw the word at Erin. The other girl scoffed and folded her arms, giving Alex a playfull glare.

" It's about damn time you guys got here..." another blonde said from the picnic table next to the caffeteria.

"Oh shush Havoc..." Alex said throwing her book bag against the tables legs. She moved and sat across from the blonde.

" Roy ain't here yet?" Erin questioned sitting next to her friends.

"Nah..he's here. But he's in there.." Havoc pointed to the half window pained doors.

"Tch...probably after Riza again." Ed stated calmly folding his arms agaisnt the table and laying his head down on them.

The others laughed lightly. Havoc reached over and tapped Alexia, "Food?" he asked slightly smiling.

Alexia laughed and picked up her bag digging through it.

"Oh sure... get it out for him but when I ask you refuse..." Erin shoved her friend again, lightly but still playfully.

"Havoc is special..." Alexia stated calmly, plainly.

Erin looked over at Havoc for a moment, watching the tooth pick in his mouth bob slightly as he chewed on it before she darted her gaze over to Alexia, "And I'm not?"

"Don't listen to her Erin...you're special..." the black haired teen said walking up and taking his place next to Havoc.

"Har har Roy..that was sooooo uncalled for you perv..." Erin glared snatching the bag of goodies from Alexia and digging through it.

"Hey!" Alexia protested, attempting to snatch the bag back. Erin held it expertly out of her reach.

"Fighting over a bag of...candy? Man what drugs are you two on..." the slightly femine voice came from behind the two girls.

Alexia was the first to look, "Heya palm tree!" she smiled.

The boy glared at her, "Don't call me that..." he said fairly calmly. After unclenching his pale fists he ran his hand through his bangs.

"I hate these uniforms..." Erin said suddenly.

"Tell me about it..." Envy groaned sitting next to her and Alexia on the bench, which was getting fairly crowded now.

"Want some?" Erin held the bag open for him. Envy gave her a slight smile and reached in pulling out some random candy.

"Hey hey! Don't just give my candy away!" Alexia protested harshly, snatching the bag roughly out of Erin's grasp.

"Damn chill woman...it was just one piece..." Envy stated holding up what was now shown as a Tootsie Roll.

The group fell into moments of silence for awhile, just sitting there staring at each other and listeningto the annoying voices of the near by groups.

"Hey..it's Tuesday right?" Havoc asked suddenly.

"Yeah...youth group after school(2)" Edward yawned lifting his head to switch which side he laid on his arms.

"Fun fun..." Envy sighed popping the candy into his mouth.

"Isn't there a special guess speaker today?" Erin asked.

"I think so."

After that, their conversation was broken into by the locker bell. Those who acctually used their lockers, Havoc, Roy, and Edward, got up and went to get their books. Leaving Erin Alexia and Envy sitting there.

"What's the point of lockers?" Alexia asked suddenly.

The two others shrugged and Erin took up on Edwards previous postion of having her head on her arms. She sighed and Alexia followed suit after watching her friends shoulders heave up for a second.

Minutes later the bell rang and the last of hte group got up, exchanging quick hugs.

"See ya at lunch Envy..." Erin waved before turning to walk away.

**Lunch **

"What's wrong Ed? Still tired?" Havoc teased the shorter boy pulling on his braid. A sly smile spread across his face at the very pissed off look that he recieved from the shorter blonde. He laughed at Edward and moved out of the way of Edwards milk carton thatwas thrown at him.

"Havoc...come on leave him alone..he was up late." Riza said walking past the group and around to the other side of the table, just out of Roy's reach. She sat down and pushed the little boat shaped deal that held what was suposed to be called food away from her.

"Fork over the fries Riza..." Alexia said sitting infront of the blonde girl, who happily pushed her boat towards the other girl.

"Why was he up late? Why didn't you tell me over the phone Ed?" Erin blinked poking the boy next to her.

"Al is sick...I had to take care of him... and I didn't tell you because it slipped my mind." he yawned and handed her his boat over to the emo girl. "Have my pizza..I'm not hungry..."

Erin smiled and snatched the boat and swatted at Havoc who tried to snatch some fries from the boat, "Nu-uh blondie! I don't have money and I'm hungry!" she gave him a fake glare and began eating.

"Why not just tell your-!"

"She's broke Alex...Or so she says." Erin snapped the last four words. "Knowing her lying ass she's got atleast 50 bucks." she finished with munching down a french fry.

The group went silent. They knew not to try to bring up that subject anymore today. It wasn't safe.

Lunch went by fairly quickly and everyone ate in almost utter silence. Everyone waited around the library, which was centered in the middle of the school, for the bell to ring. Today wasn't one of the good days for anyone. It was one of those, annoying silent days where anythingthat anyone says is enough to piss you off. And everyone, just...seemed in a general bad mood anyway.

A/N: Okay, this chappie is just the begining of the story.

1. I refer to Edward as Chibi-san In Real Life so yeah...

2.The youth group was something my friends and I went to every tuesday for the fun of it. We never paid attention and goofed around during service. It was just extra time to hang out with each other since we were scattered all over town.


End file.
